You Weren't Supposed To See THAT!
by pompom1124
Summary: Germany and Italy (and Japan :3) are wandering around the building and now they are lost! But then they come across something they never should have... Dedicated to ThatCaveYouCallAChest! Beginning to an upcoming story! Review if you want it to come faster! USUK!
1. Chapter 1

This is The beginning of a hetalia story i am making with ThatCaveYouCallAChest! Coming out soon! This is dedicated To ThatCaveYouCallAChest!

Germany was walking down the corridor with Italy on his right and Japan on his left. Japan carried his camera, God knows why. Italy was clinging on to Germany. "Pastaaaa...Germany after this can we have pasta?" "Eh. Haven't you've had enough pasta for today?" "Enough pasta!? There's no such thing!" Germany sighed. The Italian had 4 plates of pasta this morning. Three after the first part of the meeting. And 2 more plates no less than 30 minutes ago. And Germany wondered how he was skinny and not a bloated balloon. Germany then realized they were lost. 'Fuck! Damn italy... What am I gonna do with you' Germany thought. "Eh Japan? Do you happen to know vere ve are?" Japan looked around taking in the details and scene. He nodded and turned to Germany. "No." "THEN WHY THE HELL VOULD YOU NOD YOUR HEAD YES!?" Germany asked exasperated. Japan shrugged. "Psst Germany I hear someone's footsteps." Germany stop scolding and listened. Footsteps yes, but... There were 2 pairs of footsteps. Germany was certain. Germany suddenly didn't feel good. As if he was invading something personal. There was tension in the air. "Ve~ Germany I think we should leave." Germany grabbed Italy and speed walked to the other side if the corridor. He took a left turn. Then a right one. He walked a bit more. "Mei.n Gott vere the hell are we!" Italy looked around. "Ve~! I think if we make a turn to the right we will find out!" Germany started walking slowly with the other 2 nations. The second he took a turn he regretted it. He quickly covered Italy's eyes. "Ve~ Wha..?" Japan took out his camera, turned off flash, and snapped a picture. And another. And another. Right there right now there was 2 nations. Making out. And those two nations were none other than America and England.

~Rewind~

Earlier today

America looked nervous. He sat in his chair for the ally meeting. He jumped when Russia and China spiked and refused to look England in the eye. Brake for the allies were called. America pratically ran out of the room with a deranged smile on his face. England followed. "Ohonhonhon..." France laughed. And god knows what dirty thoughts came across his mind. England kept following until he reached a part of the building he didn't know. He looked at America and sharply said, "America! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" America turned slightly and looked at England. "Dude! Check it out its so badass!" He shoved a shiny revolver at England. It had skull designs on it and an American flag engraved on the side. "Why the bloody hell do you have this you git?" "Dude I've been thinking in that meeting room that you'd get angry if you found out! And I thought

'ya never know when the commies are gonna get ya'! So yeah..." "America don't be a bastard..." "Aw c'mon England don't be like that..." America lifted England's chin seeing an enormous blush. "My lil' Brit is blushing huh?" "Let go." "No." America gave England a kiss on the cheek. "Not the here you git..." England complained. To be honest he didn't care. "Here. There. What's the difference? It doesn't matter if I'm with you..." And with that America crashed their lips together. And then it turned to a make out session. England wrapped his arms around America's neck and America around England's waist.

/

Italy was confused. All he saw was Germany's hand covering his eyes. He heard some noises. The soft clicking of a camera, soft moans, and Germany trying to fit the write words in. "C-Come on Japan. W-We gotta go..." Germany muttered softly. Amazingly Germany remebered where to go and led them back to the meeting room.

TO BE CONTINUED...~~~~~

My story was based on a really nice (thats not mine) picture and on a (not mine) video. The picture is the cover for the story. The story belongs to me and achio3o on wattpad.

Picture link(s):

.

Video link:

#/watch?v=OC_TGm8UR6E&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DOC_TGm8UR6E

Extra video for fun:

?topic=826268.0


	2. Chapter 2

Again Dedicated To ThatCaveYouCallaChest! GRATCI! This is a surprise gift for You!

America smiled content with his accomplishment. England just looked out the window of the car he was in. "Aw don't act like you didn't enjoy it." America said smiling. England looked at the American and raised a brow. "Enjoyed it sure. Embarrassed. Fuck yeah." America smiled. He then made a sharper turn and yelled out the window "Watch where the hell you going Bitch!" He sat back down and grumbled. England smiled. "You don't think anyone saw us?" America stopped frowning and muttered "Fuck I hope not..." England looked worriedly at America. They arrived at the hotel. They were staying at a hotel because today was an ally meeting but tomorrow was a world meeting. And apparently both took place in the same building. Germany had to make sure everything was ready therefore being there a day early. America ran up the stairs and into the room. England slowly followed. "Are you seriously drinking that bloody beer?" England asked America. "Dude it's only like 90% water. Chill." England rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered. America smiled and hugged him behind the waste. "Ya know you sound like a teenager when you say that right?" England hit him behind the head. "Ow..." England smiled. "Good night love." "Night."

My story was based on a really nice (thats not mine) picture and on a (not mine) video. The picture is the cover for the story. The story belongs to me and achio3o on wattpad.

Picture link(s):  
.


End file.
